


Heaven Can Wait

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [8]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen, if the Dursleys moved to Japan, and Harry would met the troublesome duo in the shape of Hiruma and Agon? The Hell Trio is born, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ergh. I don't own Harry Potter or Eyeshield 21, nor the characters – but I do own this story. On with it.
> 
> Shout Out: This is a part of longer story, a prologue, in fact. I wanted to write something with those three characters, and not in the usual style, so here it is. The entire story, I have to write out, but it would definitely differ from the canon by a large margin...Anyway, chibi Harry meets chibi Agon and chibi Hiruma. Harry is five years old, and Agon and Hiruma are both seven. Both Agon and Hiruma can speak English, for communicating with little Harry, besides, both of them are classed as geniuses in the canon, so I used that fact and wrote them as knowledgeable of speaking in English language. Harry's speech is intentionally a little off, because he has some trouble with speaking the r sound, which is normal for little kids; sooner or later they learn to speak correctly (I speak from experience, my big brother had trouble with words that had r sound, but with some help, he managed to speak correctly.)
> 
> Warnings: AU, meaning Alternate Universe, cursing – rated for Hiruma and Agon, exclusively, and some kid Agon/Harry/Hiruma – mild shonen-ai. Oh, and let's not forget a small scuffle.

* * *

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while_  
Heaven can wait; we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?

_(Alphaville – Forever Young)_

* * *

Their meeting was, like so many things in human lives' – quite accidental.

It all began with the relegation of one Vernon Dursley, and consequently, Dursley family as a whole, to Japan.

Harry had been five years old at the time, and not knowing any better, he was excited over living in foreign country. _'Maybe I could get some new friends too,'_ The little green-eyed boy thought to himself optimistically. He was quite fed up with the game of ' _Hawwy Hunting',_ like Dudley called it. He didn't want to be bulled anymore, period.

But adults were stupid that way, and for some reason his Aunt and Uncle had something against him. Harry didn't quite understand what, but it seemed to be clued in with the unexplainable happenings around said the cause of unexplainable happenings was that M – thing, which confused little Harry greatly. When he had asked, what was that mysterious M – thing, his Aunt's lips thinned and she eyed him sharply, like that time, when Dudley accused him of breaking her favourite Ming vase. She told him it was- m – m – _Magic,_ and forbade him ho use this heinous word from henceforth.

Little Harry agreed, but asked why.

It was a mistake -

He was locked in his cupboard without his dinner.

* * *

The small green-eyed boy was looking at the park with wonder. It was so _big!_ It was bigger than the bark back home, and so much more interesting, too!

Dudley had whined himself out of going to the park, so Harry was left there by himself, not that he mined. In his little five-year old head, there was only one thought ' _It was gonna be so fun!'_

He smiled as he ran towards the sand box, intent on building a big sand castle.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi was not any ordinary kid. Sharp – toothed, pointy – eared and unusually intelligent, he held a passion for strategic games. But for some reason, the damned woman – he refused to call his mother otherwise – dragged him, kicking and screaming, to the nearby park, for some 'quality time' together. The black – haired chibi snorted. _'Che. Just who is the old witch kidding?'_ He sneered at the thought. He'd rather be at home, intent on trouncing his old man at shogi.

"You – chan!" he cringed at the sugary sweet voice calling his name. "I'm going to the cafe for a little chat with my friends. Stay here and don't make any trouble." Hiruma sweatdropped.

Yup. He just knew it. Snarling, he whirled around to march away to the swings. "Suit yourself, damn woman," He grumbled out.

"You – chan, language!" Hiruma's mother bit out sharply. Youichi snorted. "I used it, get used to it," He snarked back. "I will be good little mouse there, so get going already!" his mother laughed at him and gave him a big wet kiss on his left cheek, before going away.

Hiruma grimaced. " _Eww._ Girl cooties." He quickly used his right sleeve to clean off the horrifying droll.

Girls were yucky. Moms included.

* * *

"Agon! Be careful!" Agon's father hollered after the boy who was pedalling his bike recklessly. "And don't forget to be home at seven!"

"Yeah, yeah, heard it already!" the boy hollered back, his tiny braids swinging around his face with the speed he was pedalling. "See that you do, or Unsui will have your piece of dessert."

Gray eyes widened with horror. "You _wouldn't!"_ the boy yelped out. "Oh, but I _would_ , " The father snorted at his offspring's offended face. Agon was so cute when he pouted like that.

Agon groaned. He was between proverbial rock and a hard place, and his pops knew it.

"Grr... Okay, I'll be there." He ground out.

Mr. Kongo smiled proudly. Agon was _such_ a good boy.

He turned around and walked away, intent on going home. Unsui would be happy to get this new game...

* * *

Harry was happily playing in the sand boy, not noticing the other kid approaching him. He had just finished the main tower, and now, he intened to build a wall. It would be the bestest castle in the world, he just knew it!

With a happy hum, he set on his task, before noticing a shadow over his masterpiece.

Blinking, he liked upward.

And stared.

* * *

The kid stared at him, Hiruma noted _. 'Curious.'_

He crouched on the kid's level. Usually, the brats were fleeing, seeing his unusual...attributes, but this one just sat there, and stared at him as if Hiruma was some kind of a kitten. He looked at the chibi's clothing, noting that the kid was swimming in them. Really, what kind of a mother would clothe their brat in five numbers too big trousers and shirt?

The kid was small, black, messy hair and green eyes behind those idiotic glasses and a bolt – shaped scar on his forehead. He was a _Gaijin,_ Hiruma surmised, as the shape of his eyes was all wrong for someone of Eastern descent.

The brat smiled at him shyly, which Hiruma returned with his own toothy grin.

Usually, such an expression would get any girl – or boy – crying away from Hiruma, because Hiruma was _'scawwy'_ and awesome like that, but this chibi only smiled wider.

"I like you. Wanna play?"

Hiruma was stumped. For the first time in his young life, his normally quicksilver brain refused to cooperate.

Huffing, he plopped himself beside the chibi. "Okay." He replied gruffly. He felt warmth in the pit of his stomach at the sight of chibi's beaming face at his reply.

"Yay! I'm Hawwy." The green – eyed sprite chirped out. Hiruma smirked. "I am Hiruma Youichi. Nice to meet 'cha, squirt. "

* * *

Harry beamed. Hiruma was so nice! And he could build such big castles, too!

After making the castle, they went to the swings, and sleds and –

He smiled, humming to himself happily, not caring where he went... and he stepped right on the way of oncoming bike.

"Get away!" He heard a holler, before he saw the boy swerve sharply to avoid the collision.

However, it would be too late –

It was too fast and too sudden –

Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated –

And by some miracle, the bike skidded to a halt just a mere finger away from the little Harry.

* * *

Furious gray eyes regarded the chibi. "What the _fuck_ are you doing, thrash!" the bike-boy roared at the cringing Harry.

"Um. Sowwy?" Harry offered meekly.

But the gray eyed boy wasn't satisfied. He approached the chibi trash with all the intent of biting him to death, when someone collided with him.

Too surprised to get away, Agon fell on the pavement, skinning his knees and hands.

"Ow!" He bellowed. "What the fuck - !"

He was grabbed for by his hair. _"Idiot."_ The other black haired, pointy – eared kid snarked out. "Are you fucking _blind?_ You could've run him over!" Jade green eyes blazed into equally infuriated gray ones. "He was in my way." Agon bit out. "Is his fault for not moving away, anyway." That earned him a nice little bonk on his head. ' _Oh, that's it,'_ Agon thought venomnously _. 'No one gets way with trashing Agon – sama!'_ And with that thought, he turned around, and slugged the pointy eared fucker across his face.

* * *

Little Harry watched the scuffle, horrified. Hiruma was so brave, to defend him like that, but Harry didn't like that his protector was getting trashed. Nope, no siree.

"Stop it," He called out, his voice wobbly with fear and uneasiness. They didn't listen.

"Harry, stay away, "Hiruma ordered him, panting. A trickle of blood trailed from his mouth, his left cheek was ballooned, and he was scraped, too., his blue pullover and black trousers dirty and scuffled. The bike-kid was no better. A busted nose, bite on his right ear, and his red and green clothes were dirty and torn.

"No. Stop it. I don't wanna you get huwt," Harry pleaded, barely holding back tears.

It didn't help.

Now, Harry got a temper.

" _STOP IT!"_ He screamed.

* * *

They froze. Slowly, both boys turned to the chibi, who was shaking violently, huge emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Don't like you huwt!" The chibi addressed Hiruma imperiously, bottom lip sticking out adorably. Hiruma smirked. " _Hoo?_ You sure are bossy, squirt." Harry nodded, and turned to stumped Agon. "You meanie. I don't like you huwt, too." He announced.

Agon gaped. " _I'm_ a meanie?" His voice rose up. "And you can just step in front of my bike, you – you _poop-head!"_

The chibi blinked at the insult. "What is... a poop head?" he asked innocently, hanging his head on the side cutely, like a small puppy.

Agon sweatdropped.

* * *

Still, the end result was the same. The two sulking boys forming a truce upon the insistence - read – big puppy-dog eyes - of a little chibi with emerald eyes. And right now, the three of them were in a sandbox, building a castle. At first, Agon intended to be just a spectator, but that bastard with pointy teeth seemed to have too much fun, and it just wasn't fair that Agon got none! Yes, Agon was an adrenaline junkie, but what was the point of doing daredevil stunts if nobody saw you and got at least one heart attack over your stunts? Besided, the chibi was interesting, and Agon's presence would undoubtedly irk the toothy bastard, too.

With that in mind, he edged closer to the sandbox, blinking at the pile of... sand.

"What are you doing, trash?" he asked. The chibi looked at him. "Making a castle. Wanna join?" he asked, a small, innocent smile on his lips. "Che. " Agon sneered. "As if."

Hiruma grinned. "Scared?" He taunted. Agon bristled. "You're asking for it, trash," He gritted out.

Still he joined, much to Hiruma's chagrin and chibi's delight.

Surprisingly, it was worth of loss of his dessert.

* * *

The next day, it was raining.

The three boys were disappointed, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

Next time they met, it was a cloudy day. This time, Dudley couldn't worm his way out of going to the park, so he sulkily followed his mother, but not without extracting a promise of getting a large cake afterwards.

Harry was just happy he would once again meet with his new friends.

He almost ran to the park, a wide smile on his face. He would met Hiruma and Agon again!

And then, he saw them. Agon was hanging off the monkey bars by his legs, and Hiruma was... glaring at the grinning kid.

"Hiwuma! Agon!" Harry called out, running as fast as he could. Both of the boys looked at him – Agon with a smug smirk and Hiruma with his toothy grin.

"Yo, shrimp," Hiruma addressed the youngest. His little heart was warmed up with the sight of beaming chibi running toward him.

"Oi, trash," Agon addressed Harry, swinging on the monkey bars. "Where have you been?"

Harry grimaced. "Sowwy. I had to wait fo' the pet elephant to come wit me." Both of his new friends blinked owlishly. "Pet..." Agon began, "- Elephant?" Hiruma concluded the question.

Harry wordlessly pointed at the whining Dudley.

Hiruma snorted. Agon choked. "More like a pet killer whale," Agon commented, when he let go of the monkey bars and with an elegant flip, he landed on the ground on his legs in a crouch.

Harry blinked. "How did you do it?" He asked Agon, eyes filled with amazement. Agon shrugged. "Oh, that? It's nothing, " he demurred, although he puffed up with pride. Hiruma scowled. "Che... fucking monkey," he grunted out. "You are just jealous – " Agon sing-songed, barely dodging Hiruma's fist.

"Um... can you teach me?" Harry asked, wide eyes hopeful.

Both of the squabbling boys froze. "Harry, this is dangerous!" Hiruma rounded on the small chibi. Agon snorted. "Scaredy – cat," he addressed the pointy – faced bastard, sneering a smug smirk as Hiruma snarled at him. "Am not!" He insisted, huffing. "But it's still too dangerous – "

Meanwhile, little Harry climbed on the monkey bars. "Like this?" His bright voice stopped the two boys' argument.

Agon blanched. "Harry! What are you doing up here!" He exclaimed. Little Harry sent him a cheeky smile. "Doing the awesome flippy thing, what else?" He asked.

Hiruma nearly got a heart attack, when the fucking chibi let go of the bars.

" _HARRY!"_

* * *

His horrified yell was unnecessary.

The devil chibi landed... safely.

Agon gaped.

"Did I do it okay?" The chibi asked, his eyes big and innocent. Hiruma growled. That chibi would be the death of him!"

"Cool." Agon grinned. "D'you wanna see something new?" He grabbed the chibi's hand and tugged him to his bike.

Hiruma wanted to whimper.

And so, the daredevil duo was born.

* * *

**_/To Be Continued/_ **

 


End file.
